Just One Time In This Life
by Yukishibemura
Summary: Akashi is totally bored and depressed. Everyone is having a good time in their holiday except for him. And also, it was his birthday but yet, nobody even bother to remember that since he had never celebrated it from long time ago. He missed his friends, parents and past. Little did he know that Midorima and his older siblings are having a secret plan for him. What could it be?


**Hello, Minna-san, I'm a newbie here~ This is a story request from my friend, Asitya Callie, as well as my first fanfiction and English story. I really never tried making an English story before...**

**This is my first time, so... I hope you all understand the mistakes I made here. I never tried in making story but yet, she keeps on asking me for a story request.**

**Anyway, I know nothing about Kuroko no Basuke, I just watched until 20-something episode and never read the manga. Please tell me if there's something wrong in the story cuz I don't know much about KnB and my friend is just a crazy KnB lover.**

**I should have review it for the last time before uploading it but I was just too lazy since I've review it for about ten times already and I got bored with the story.**

**I hope you all could enjoy this story~**

* * *

**Just One Time in This Life~**

Shutoku High Basketball Team had just got back from their 'refreshing' trip to relax for a while after lots of matches they've just had. Unlike the summer training camp they had with Seirin, this trip was COMPLETELY different!

They went to a small village in a country side where they could go swim and fish in the river, help the farmers take care of their crops and animals, grow different types of vegetables, fruits, trees and even flowers, cycle around in the village, sail with a boat in a beach, having some outbond games such as flying fox and so on, play in the mud and doing all of the fun things you could do in the country side.

Also, there's a big library in the village with LOTS of interesting books. Old books, new books, non-fiction, fiction, school books, cooking books, children books, story books, history books, sci-fi, manga, novels, adult book and all other books you're interested with can be found there!

So, if you're not interested with nature, they could still enjoy reading books there. They won't be able to let go of their eyes from the book. They'll keep on scanning the book's pages till the end of the day. That's just shows how interesting and fun the books are there …~!

Not only that, members from the soccer club, tennis club, volley club, badminton club and other sport clubs members are here too! Apparently, this trip was set out by the Shutoku Senior High School's principle for all the sport clubs in the school. That's why all of them are having a REALLY fun time along with their friends and some craziness, except a particular someone. Can you guess who it was? That's right! It's Midorima Shintaro, the tsundere of Shutoku High's basketball club. And you know why, right? Takao is annoying the hell out of him the whole trip, which is about two weeks long! But thank God, now they're having their journey back to home.

"Hey, Shin-chan! Waccha doin' right now?" Takao asked his seatmate while they're in the bus on the way home where everyone is busy with their own business.

"Hmm … ? Nothing. Just listening to the horoscope," Midorima answered coldly.

"Aww, again with the horoscope? Well, that's typical for you, Shin-chan!" Takao said as he changed his sitting position. "Have you ever done anything better to do other than listening to the horoscope?"

Midorima stared at him. "Like what exactly?"

"Watching anime, of course! Try it once in a while. You'll never get bored of it! It's just so COOL! There's the sport one, romance, action, violence, ninjas, pirates AND MANY MORE! Besides-"

"TAKAO, SHUT THE HELL UP! If you want to talk, KEEP YOUR VPICE LOW!" yelled Miyaji angrily who interrupted him. Midorima even swore that he saw his senior having fierily and steam coming out from his ears and nose, two little horns growing out from his head and dark aura surrounding him. He could feel great shivers down to his spine back.

Mayuji just had HAD it! He was also fed up with Takao's 'annoyance' the whole trip and that's typical for Takao to get all cheery when talking about anime to anyone which annoys Mayuji even more!

Midorima isn't the only one who is fed up with Takao. Sometimes Takao is such a trouble maker for Mayuji besides Midorima. And it's not usual for Midorima to admit and even swore that he was scared of his senior. "YOU ARE TOO NOISY!"

"But Senpai, I'm serious! ANIME IS JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWFULLY AWESOME! You should go and watch it yourself! Just give it one try and you'll never be able to stop from watching anime!" Takao explained back to his 'monster side' senior.

"Someone please get me a giant durian!" a catch phrase as typical as usual.

"Ah, sure. You could go and buy it in the shop nearby if the bus driver won't mind stopping for a while," smirked Akio, a member from the soccer club which happens to be in the same bus as the basketball's team.

Otsubo sweatdropped. '_Oh no, not Akio too. Midorima, Takao, Miyaji and Akio and Yuuya _(he's from the volleyball club which thankfully isn't in the same bus with them)_ aren't getting along the whole trip. Could this day get any worsen?_' he thought.

"That's enough!" yelled Teiya as he got up from his seat and throw his arms in the air. "Can you guys please just settle a moments? We're here to have a trip, not a war! Be more mature, will ya, people!"

'_Aggh, great. Teiya is on his limit already and I'm sure he's gonna explode soon just like back then in the past. This day really is getting worsen_,' Otsubo could only sweatdropped more. (Teiya is the captain of Shutoku's soccer club).

And so on …. The boys are having a really **nonsense** argument the whole time until An, the soccer club's cute manager settle them down. Everyone couldn't deny the fact that she's really cute and would always listen and agree to what they say –except a certain trouble maker namely Takao. Takao wouldn't bother to listen to her which makes An have to send a deadly glare at him until he settle down and back to his seat.

"Heh! Talking like a wise teacher, aren't you?" he grumbled as he got back to his sit after receiving a deadly glare from the girl. Midorima was unusually giggling seeing Takao got a deadly glare from the girl. "Hey, what's with all those giggles? That's not typical for you!"

"It's nothing. Just get on with your business!" as those words come out, Midorima was back with his calm personality.

Seeing that Takao could only frowned at him. "So, wanna know more about anime?"

"Suit yourself," was the answer he gave as he started to open his Facebook account from his phone.

"The anime I liked the best is NARUTO. Although I'm in High School High, I still love anime and ninjas, you know! I'll keep on watching and love anime doesn't matter how old am I, which grade am I in, where am I, how am I and who am I. I'll be always an OTAKU…~! "

"Hmm…."

"My favorite character is a cold-hearted guy, yet hot and famous amongst the girls! His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Ever heard of him?"

"Just heard."

"And so you see, his hairstyle is fabulous, his voice is so cold and he's also strong and brilliant too! His rival is the idiot Uzumaki Naruto and -"

"That means that Uchiha guy is an idiot too, right. You said that he's a brilliant, why would a brilliant have an idiot rival? A brilliant will surely have another brilliant as their rival!"

"Wait a second! I haven't even finished my sentence! Naruto is Sasuke's rival because he is also strong in power and spirit despite that he's not a genius. He also has this 'Ero-sennin' teacher and he learnt lots of things and fast which Sasuke hadn't known."

"Ah, no wonder."

"And so they …."

While Takao is explaining about anime, Midorima wasn't paying attention to him and busy with his Facebook. But Takao hadn't realized that he was being ignored. Poor Takao ….~  
Suddenly, while he is opening his notifications, something catches his eyes attention.

"W-what? T-today is …. I-I … I didn't know about this …. _Just one time in this life_ …. I should make that happens!" Midorima whispered to himself still looking at his phone and ignoring Takao's blabbering about anime which he thought is really boring and doesn't suit a Senior High School student.

Meanwhile Midorima is busy with his Facebook and Takao is busy blabbering about anime ….  
Akashi is just staring plainly at the calendar inside his room after he locked it.

"It's … finally … 20th December … the day … I've been looking forward to … for nothing …," Akashi mumbled to himself. "Yeah, it's right. I'm looking forward to this day for nothing. Nobody would even bother to remember that today is … _my birthday_ …."

Yep. 20th of December is Akashi's birthday, but he rarely celebrated it. His family thought that it's a foolish thing to do, well, since Akashi is a Senior High student. His last birthday was when he's six. But Akashi's wish wasn't exactly to have celebration party on his birthday. His wish was to have fun with all of his family members and all of his friends!

In every birthday he had celebrated, it never went as he wished. Sometimes, his parents aren't there to celebrate with him, his sibling wasn't present, his friends who came and celebrate it with him weren't as much as Akashi wished for and something similar to that ….

Then why is it such a difficult task to just ask everyone to some to his birthday? Akashi's parents are in Korea now, because of work. They thought that Akashi could live all by himself now. You know why they think like that, Akashi's a Senior High student now and besides, his older twin brother and sister are living with him (even though the brother always drive Akashi out of the hell CRAZY!), and Akashi always said that _he's not a kid anymore_ (but the truth is, Akashi always wanted to have some attention and fun times with his parents, siblings and friends. And he also felt lonely, despite his twin siblings are working already).

Akashi is a complete different person at home and outside. It's like as if he's not the Akashi you know, that's why he always hides his _real personality_.

"This week is so boring. We were supposed to be on a trip but something went wrong with the school plan. There's nothing to do," he said as he fall his back on his bed.

Since he got nothing to do, he took out his phone from his pocket and clicking multiple buttons on it. He decided to open his Facebook account and goes to his profile. He edited his profile and hides his birthday from everyone not wanting anyone to know about it. Why? Didn't Akashi say that wants some attention from people and have fun together? Well, he thought it was useless and decided to keep his birthday as a secret and not wanting anyone to know about it or _remembering_ it. He could barely use the word 'remember'.

"Boring …~! I wish … I was back in my good old days … with my friends … playing together, making troubles together … and always together. But it's all in the past. You can't return back to the past! I just wish … _just one time in this life_ … could happen … today …." With that, he closed both of his eyes and went to the dreamland where he meet all of the people he wanted to meet.

Two hours had passed ….

"AKASHI SEIJUROU! IT'S STILL EARLY IN THE MORNING! GET UP FROM YOUR BED AND GO PLAY OUTSIDE! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT! RETURN BACK MY LAPTOP BECAUSE I NEED TO GO TO WORK RIGHT NOW! TEENAGERS LIKE YOU NEED TO BE ACTIVE EVERYDAY AND NOT LAZING AROUND IN THE BED! WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAMLAND ALREADY! **AKASHI SEIJUROU…~!**" that was a very loud shout coming from Akashi's bedroom door with lots of banging in the door.

Akashi could only moan and open his heavy eyes. Who in the world ever do that other than his brother?

"I'm comin' brother!" he said as he reach the door knob, unlock it and open the door for his brother to enter. Before Akashi raised his head to look at his bother in eyes, he felt a strong grab reached his collar and he was pulled up with a very strong force. "L-let me go! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Seijurou! What have you been doing in your room?" the brother asked fiercely.

"Umm … Me? Uh, sleeping(?)"

"Look at the time! It's till ten o'clock! How many hours have you been sleeping?"

"Ummh … I was sleeping at 8 o'clock, so it means that I've been sleeping for two hours. Can you put me down, now?"

"Tch, you're such a lazy kid! Why aren't you playing basketball today?"

"Ah ~ Ain't fun without anybody!"

"Go and play with your friends then!"

"AKKH …~! Fine, fine! Now let me down!"

With that, the brother, Isamu, let him down back to the floor again. Akashi grumbled at him and left the room to the closet and washed his face. When he's done and got out from the closet, he feels like to eat some snacks and went to the kitchen. There, he met his sister, Izumi, baking a cake.

"Oh, hi there, Seijurou! Gotten up already?"

"Big Sis, I've woken up already at four o'clock! I was just having a _sleeping addition time in the morning_!"

Izumi giggled hearing her little brother's answer. "_Sleeping addition time in the morning_? That just sound funny for a captain of a basketball team, don't you think?"

"Sister!" Akashi grumbled.

"Okay, okay. You haven't eaten breakfast, have you?"

"No."

"Good. I've just made some Onigiri and Sushi special for you." Izumi served her youngest brother a plate of Onigiri and Sushi as his breakfast.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And what are you cooking right now?"

"Ah, it's a little blackforest cake."

Akashi raised one of his eyebrows. "Cake for what? Is there any particular event or something?"

Izumi was a bit confused to answer and gave an awkward tone in her reply, "no, it's just for fun. I got a bit bored and decided to make a cake."

"You don't sound like to."

"Really? Maybe it's just your imagination, don't you think? I've always been like this."

"No, it's not my imagination, Sister. You know I have a very sharp hearing and you can't fool me that easily! You're up to something, right? I know you are!"

Akashi wasn't wrong. When he was asking Izumi about the cake, Izumi's voice was a bit weird and awkward even though she tries to hides it. And Izumi is also a quite good actress. Normal people won't realize that but still, you can't cheat Akashi's sharp hearings. Besides he's good with his sight, he's also good with his hearings!

"Ehem, up to something? Like what? I'm not Seijurou! Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

Akashi grumbled at his sister and murmured, "you know, maybe you've remembered that my birthday is today and always make the surprise at the end of the day like in the movies is just an old trick which won't work on me," in a very low tone so that his sister won't hear it.

"Did you just say something, Seijurou?"

Uh-oh, looks like that wasn't low enough or Izumi's hearing was also as sharp as Akashi's.

"I like your onigiri," lied Akashi.

"Why thank you," she said gently with a smile and thought, "_just one time in this life_," to herself.  
With that, she's back with her own business.

Meanwhile, Isamu who over-heard their conversation from the hall way, smiled and muttered, "don't worry, Seijurou. This time, we'll try to make it _just one time in this life_ come true."

Can you guess what is the "_**Just one time in this life**_" thingies that Midorima, Akashi, Isamu and Izumi talking about? It's pretty obvious, ne?

* * *

_To Be Continue ..._

* * *

**How was it? Was it understandable? This is my English fic and I don't know much about KnB as I told you, so please, please, please, I'm sorry if there was something wrong with the story, I'm really sorry~**

**I will continue this another time. I'm currently trying to make a ReaderXCharacter of Kuroko no Basuke story request -again- from the same friend, so... maybe it'll take time to upload the next chapter.**

******Can you give me some suggestion and please,_ any review? _Give me some advice so I could improve my writings!**


End file.
